mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Transformers: Equestria's Darkest Hour
Transformers Equestria's Darkest Hour is a story written by JDPrime22 its is the sequel to Transformers: Fall of Equestria Synopsis Equestria was saved. The Transformers had arrived to their new home, a planet called Earth. The Autobots and Decepticons continue their war while the ponies of Equestria only have memories of the greatest heroes they ever knew. But those memories….would soon turn into nightmares. When an ancient evil returns to seek revenge on Megatron for betraying him, the Decepticons steal a precious element that the Autobots need. It’s a race to stop Megatron with Optimus Prime and his fellow Autobots as they all crash-land in the one place they swore never to return. Megatron’s master plan will unfold. The end of days is coming. This is the rise of the Decepticons. Experience the battle that changed their fates and decided the future of Equestria. When old enemies return on the helpless home of the equines, can even the mighty Autobots stop the great extinction that will fall upon the pony world? The Legend will fall….in Equestria’s darkest hour. Summary The story begins with an unknown Autobot crippled and looking over the remains of the Crystal Castle that was destroyed by Trypticon, the Autobot laments that all hope is lost with the Decepticon Armies invading Equestria and that the recent events have given him little to fight for, just then Megatron appears and the Autobot is revealed to be Cliffjumper before Megatron aims his cannon at him. End Scene The story then switches to Ponyville as the group gathers for a get toghter and think About their Autobot friends and if they will ever see them again, Twiligit then recives a letter from Celestia saying that Changeling activitly is stiring and that they should be aware of their surroundings. The scene then switches to the Decepticon Warship the Nemesis as Megatron revels on his plans for conqureing Earth and revieving Cybertron, but just them Trypticon awakens and declares venegence on megatron, the Decepticons evcauate the ship just as it begins to transform into Trypiticon and chases them, destorying the insecticon hive while doing so. Meanwhile at the Ark, Otpimus suspects a traitor, while discussing this with Jetfire the Deceptcions attack and steal Omega Supreme by controling him with Dark energon, the Autobots give chase in their shuttle with the Nemesis in hot pursuit, all three ships acitvate their hyperdrive and warp to a planet only Optimus recognizes, a space battel ensues and both parties crash land on the planet, Bruticus haveing landed bear Ponyville, much to the startle of Derpy Hooves. As Twilight experinces a nightmare she is awoken to the screaming of citizens outside ponyville, just as she wakes up Spike, the treehouse roof is torn off, and to Twilight and Spikes utter horror it is Bruticus who came to Twilight for revenge, both pony and dragon escape just and Bruticus completely destroys their home via shock pain wave, Twilight see the damage the combinder has done to Ponyville just as the Decpeticon himselfs proclaims that this world will never know peace ever again, Twilight and Spike close their eyes just as Bruticus lifes his foot above them. Characters 'Autobots- '''Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Grimlock, Jazz, Ironhide, Cliffjumper, Preceptor, Ratchet, Warpath, Slug, Omega Supreme, Snarl, Swoop, Jetfire, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Sideswipe, Prowl, Wheeljack, Blaster, Smokescreen, Hot Rod, Ultra Magnus, Kup, Arcee, Elita-1, Blurr, Spinger, Broadside. '''Decepticons-' Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, Bruticus, Combaticons Thundercracker, Skywarp, Barricade, Trypticon, Sharpshot, Kickback, Hardshell, Breakdown, Lazerbeak, Rumble, Ravage, Frenzy, Leapers. Comic Adaption The Aurthor a friend have requested that art be made for major scences in the story and its predecosser. Category:Fan fiction Category:Crossover